Dare To Loving You
by Naya Cho
Summary: Adakah yang tahu bahwa seorang Choi Siwon memendam rapat-rapat perasaan aneh pada hyung-nya sendiri? Hyung tertuanya, malaikat pribadinya, LeeTeuk. Bahkan dengan bermacam fanservice (yang acapkali terjadi di antara keduanya, namun tidak banyak disadari orang) tidak mampu membuatnya mengakui perasaannya. Lalu, apakah sebotol wine dan permainan Dare or Truth dapat membantu?
1. Chapter 1

[WonTeuk] Dare To Loving You

Posted on February 15, 2013 by Naya Cho at  .com

**Siwon's POV**

Aku tidak menyadarinya, perasaanku. Ketika aku merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum. Lalu kau tertawa membentuk dimple kecil yang kian dalam, saat itu aku merasa ingin meledak. Sampai hari ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak dapat mengalihkan tatap darimu, wajahmu yang cantik seperti malaikat.

Ketika pertama, sebelum kita debut, kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah malaikat special dan aku percaya sepenuhnya. Dan jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap, mereka membuat sebuah kesalahan, kupikir sayapmu hanya tidak kasat mata untuk sementara.

_Hyung,_ biar aku menjadi sayapmu.

.

Aku masih belum menyadarinya. Rasa panas dan sesak menjalariku setiap kau melakukan _fanservice _dengan Kangin hyung, atau ketika pria itu bersikap agresif juga protektif padamu, seolah paling memahamimu, terlebih saat ia berjanji akan menjagamu dan kau mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau memiliki KangTeuk. Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga begitu beruntung menjadi couplemu?

Lalu diam-diam merasa bahagia di balik rasa prihatinku atas keharusan ia meninggalkan kita untuk sementara. Aku sesak sendiri dalam dosa yang kusembunyikan. Bahagia? Aku bahagia ia meninggalkanmu. Tidak perlu mengumpat karena aku sudah cukup memaki diriku sendiri.

Diam-diam teramat bahagia ketika dapat memelukmu, dan terus memelukmu lebih banyak. Aku sadar aku menyukai memeluk dan bahkan lebih pada semua orang. Tapi perasaanku, ketika memeperlakukanmu berbeda, hyung… kau tidak tahu kan? Kau hanya tertawa dan membalasku.

Aku senang sekaligus… sesak.

.

Aku sudah terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya. Ketika aku mencemaskanmu melebihi apapun saat mendengar kau kecelakaan, kau mendapat jahitan yang banyak lalu aku sendiri merasa duniaku berputar. Aku teramat takut kehilanganmu saat itu. Atau ketika di depan mataku sendiri kau terjatuh dipanggung. Darah! Aku melihat darah dan aku bersumpah membenci diriku karena tidak dapat melindungimu,

Juga saat kau lelah. Kau bekerja terlalu banyak membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku melihatmu selalu lelah dibalik semua tawa itu, karena itu aku berusaha menjadi dongsaeng yang baik agar tak perlu membebanimu. Bersandarlah di pundakku, _hyung… _Ingin rasanya memelukmu dan meminta demikian, tapi seklai lagi, aku bukan siapa-siapa.

.

Akhirnya aku menyadarinya.

Saat lampu panggung dimatikan, akku seperti akan menciummu, kau ingat? Aku hampir saja benar-benar melakukannya jika kau tidak tertawa.

Aku serius.

_Hyung,_ maaf aku lancang, tapi aku menyukaimu. _Anni. _Aku mencintaimu…

Cih! Rasa panas itu kembali menamparku.

Buruk. Aku sadar sepenuhnya hatiku sangat buruk.

Setelah sebelumnya kucoba untuk berkonsentrasi menyanyi, coba menatap ribuan ELF yang menjerit histeris padaku, lalu tersenyum. Mungkin ada baiknya memberikan _fanserv_ kecil pada mereka. Aku membuka kaus oblong tipisku dan melemparnya sembarang, hanya seperti yang biasa kulakukan, memamerkan abs yang sudah kubentuk susah payah, dan selalu berhasil membuat para gadis berteriak lebih gila.

Tersenyum penuh pada mereka.

Tapi sesungguhnya aku tidak bisa. Sudut mataku selalu saja tertarik untuk menangkap sosokmu yang sedang berdiri di ujung panggung lainnya. Kau menyanyi dengan ceria, sangat ceria, setiap tawamu itulah yang membuatku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk serta-merta melebarkan bibir. Itu semua karena kau, _hyung._

Ck! Memperhatikan tingkahmu yang kekanakkan. Menggemaskan, huh! Di sisi lainnya kau menjadikanku anak kecil bodoh yang terpana akan betapa dewasa dan profesionalnya kau.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukmu. Heechul _hyung?_

Akh! Aku membuang pandang. Berusaha tetap fokus menyanyi tapi sulit.

Eunhyuk mendekat kearahku, mungkin merencanakan sebuah fanservis lagi, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bergerak menarik pinggangnya, dan…

Yeah, aku menciumnya.

Kurasa detik berikutnya seluruh perhatian terpusat pada kami. Apa kau juga melihatnya, _hyung?_

Aku merasa gila. Aku bisa saja melakukannya pada semua orang, dan yang kupikirkan adalah… semoga itu selalu kau, hyung.

Manik foxy cantik itu menatapku, alisnya berkerut. Sedikit heran sepertinya.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum? _Waeyo?_" bibirnya yang merah muda mengerucut, tampak aegyo seperti biasanya.

Dengan mata bulat yang indah, mata yang seperti bersinar, seharusnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya saja. tapi tidak, karena aku sudah jatuh untuk yang lain, seorang malaikat.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tersenyum wajar seraya meraih botol wine milik Sungmin hyung dan menuangkan untuk kami berdua hingga mengisi seperempat ruang gelas. Pria cantik itu masih saja menatapku bingung, wajah polosnya jelas sekali mengatakan demikian karena aku terus memasang wajah biasa lalu menenggak gelas pertamaku.

Akhirnya ia memilih mengabaikan kebingungannya dan mulai menyesap wine putihnya perlahan, terlihat hanya seperti menempelkan bibir di permukaan gelas.

"Hyuuuuunggg!"

Aissh, bocah itu! Suara bass kyuhyun yang menuntut menyentak kami. Anak itu, penampilan luar dan kelakuannya di dorm sangat bertolak belakang. Kelihatannya saja pemalu, tapi lihatlah, ia berteriak dengan ganas.

"Sungmin hyuuuung.! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" teriaknya lebih manja, tapi lebih nyaring.

Ia.. apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?

"Huhft, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Kyunnie bermain PSP. Hyung pergi dulu, ne?!"

Hanya mengangguk setelah mendesah terlebih dahulu. Sungmin hyung beranjak pergi ke lantai kamarnya. Aku mengiringi dengan ujung mata sampai kusadari keadaan dorm sudah sepi. Yang lainnya kurasa telah tertidur di kamar masing-masing karena kelelahan usai penampilan kami tadi.

Aku pun sama, merasakan nyeri di sepanjang punggung yang memintaku untuk istirahat segera. Namun nyeri di ulu hatiku memaksa untuk tetap terjaga.

Tuhan, tolong aku… aku mungkin berdosa, tapi… bukankah perasaan seperti ini Kau yang buat? Aku tahu ini aneh dan menyimpang, tapi aku percaya. Seorang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki lainnya, bahkan _hyung_nya. Tapi aku mencintainya, itu saja…

.

"Yak! Siwon-ah ?!"

.

Seseorang menepuk punggungku, membuatku spontan berjengit kaget lalu menoleh cepat pada sumber suara. Suara yang sebenarnya kusadari adalah suara yang begitu familier, suaranya. Berikutnya keterkejutanku bertambah, ditambah rona merah yang mulai menyerang wajahku, entah karena alkohol atau wajah cantik yang menatapku dalam jarak dekat.

"T-Teuki hyung?!"

"Kau sedang minum? Kebetulan. Ayo minum bersama!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku yang berubah idiot setiap menatapnya, LeeTeuk hyung segera menghenyakkan pantatnya di sofa seberang meja, tempat yang tadi di duduki Sungmin hyung.

Aku, selekas yang kubisa mengangguk, lalu mengambilkan sebuah gelas anggur kosong, berniat menuangkan wine untuknya namun dengan cepat ia menepis tanganku, menolak.

"Tidak usah Siwon-ah…"

Dan ia tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat sebotol soju yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya, kurasa ia membawanya sendiri. Tanpa mengambil gelas terlebih dahulu, ia memilih menenggak langsung minuman itu dengan gerakan sedikit oleng. Beberapa tetes soju luput dari rongga mulutnya, meleleh dari sudut bibir lalu berlarian lambat menuruni lehernya yang jenjang.

Gulp.

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku harus mengontrol pikiranku baik-baik karena sepertinya pengaruh alkohol mulai mendominasi sistem kerja syarafku. Akal sehatku mulai goyah.

Menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Sedikit berguna untuk mengembalikan sisa-sisa kesadaranku.

"Siwon-ah…," suaranya terdengar lebih ringan, meracau.

Ah, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Wajah itu tampak polos seperti anak kecil, bukan lagi _leader_ kesepian yang selama ini terlihat lelah. Kini aku menikmati memperhatikan _dimple_ kecilnya yang mnegembang di dekat permukaan bibir yang…. errrr terlihat begitu merah sekarang. Lukisan Tuhan yang membuatku percaya tentang dongeng tentang malaikat. Mata itu setengah terbuka. Sedang tertawa, atau mengigau tidak jelas? Ia berceloteh tentang konser barusan, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan. Ia sudah mabuk rupanya.

"Wonnie-ya….," panggilnya lagi, berkali-kali.

"Eung?"

"Pipimu merah."

Aku terdiam sesaat kemudian merasakan jari-jarinya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku, mengelusnya lembut. Dan tanpa berpikir aku meletakkan tanganku yang ternyata lebih lebar di atas punggung tangannya, menangkupnya agar tidak lepas. Aku…. suka. Sangat menyukai ini, _hyung_.

"Awww!"

Nyeri menjalar. Dia mencubit pipiku dengan ganas, dan kekuatannya tidak main-main. Lalu ia terkikik geli seperti tanpa dosa. Saat itulah aku merasa sakit seperti ini tidka apa-apa, aku ingin sakit lebih banyak demi melihatnya yang seperti itu terus.

"Siwon-ah… ayo main!"

"M-main?"

Ia mengangguk bersemangat lalu mengambil salah satu botol kosong di atas meja. Bekas Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun tadi mungkin, tapi itu tidak penting. Leeteuk _hyung_ kemudian meletakkan botol itu di antara kami dalam posisi horisontal.

"Dare or Truth!" serunya riang gembira seraya mengerling kecil padaku. Namun sebelum aku sempat membuat persetujuan atas ajakannya yang lebih mirip perintah itu, benar saja, ia telah memutar botolnya.

Botol berputar beberapa kali melewatiku sebelum akhirnya melambat dan menghentikan mulutnya mengarah tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Leeteuk _hyung_ bangkit dari sofa, berjongkok di atas meja lalu meniup-niup ujung botol hingga itu kembali bergulir pelan ke arahku. Skakmat. Tapi bukan itu fokus perhatianku sekarang. Astaga! Ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kau kena!"

Ia tertawa, begitu pun aku. Tuhan, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia begitu… manis?

"Dare or Truth?" tanyanya dalam cara pengucapan bahasa inggris apa adanya.

"Truth." Jawabku yakin. Sebenarnya keduanya tidak masalah, mengingat Leeteuk hyung yang mabuk berat, ia tidak akan menyadari apa yang kulakukan atau katakan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium Heechul?"

Pertanyaan itu… tiba-tiba. Terdengar jelas seperti bunyi lonceng gereja, di pukulkan tepat di kepalaku.

"Ah? Itu… dia yang suka menciumku, lagipula itu kan _fanservice_, hyung."

Kulihat pipinya menggembung. Membuatku harus memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Kenapa di usianya yang bahkan sulit dikatakan masih muda ituia masih saja terlihat begitu…. menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau juga suka mencium Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun…"

"Yak! Hyung! Kenapa bertanya dua kali? Kau curang!"

Ia menatapku protes, tapi kemudian mengalah dan kembali memutar botol. Sialnya botol itu sekarang secara jujur memang jelas-jelas menunjuk mukaku.

"Woaaaa kau lagi! Botol ini sepertinya mencintaimu, Siwon-ah…"

Sekarang apalagi? Ia menunjuk-nunjukku dengan girangnya. Ia tertawa, karena aku, bukankah aku patut bersyukur?

"Truth," jawabku pasrah bahkan sebelum dia bertanya.

Pria itu tidak segera bertanya melainkan menatap dengan wajahnya yang agak bersemburat karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Kenapa… kau suka melakukan _fanservice_ dengan hyung?"

Aku yang balas menatapnya. Wajahnya yang merah dan berkeringat, tidak ada pemandangan lebih menakjubkan selain ini, memberikan fokusku semuanya pada manik cokelat kecilnya yang masih saja seperti akan memenjarakanku untuk betah menatapnya berlama-lama.

_Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung._

Tapi sulit sekali mengatakannya. Bahkan jika kau menumpahkan seluruh perasaanmu sekarang, besok ia tidak akan menyadarinya, Siwon-ah…

Katakanlah sampai kau merasa dadamu akan meledak, bahwa setiap pagi impian barumu adalah melihatnya, bahwa setiap hari saat kau beristirahat sehabis syuting maka yang kau lakukan adalah gila karena merindukannya, itu sebabnya kau terlalu banyak menelponnya, bertanya macam-macam yang tidak penting padahal. Bahwa setiap malam, sebelum tidur, kau selalu berdoa untuknya, itu jika pikiranmu sedang baik, kadang kau juga berpikir melakukan yang tidak-tidak tentang pria itu. Oh, baiklah, yang terakhir sepertinya tidak perlu di katakan. Katakan kau mencintainya, itu cukup, itupun kalau kau berani. Choi Siwon bukankah tidak pernah takut?

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian yang nyaris lenyap sama sekali saat menatapnya seperti pecinta yang gila.

"_Saranghae ttaemune_."

Memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat ketika kalimat itu meluncur akhirnya, teramat pelan. Rasanya seperti seluruh hidupku sudah kupertaruhkan di sini. Aku menarik nafas dengan rakus, tetap sesak, mempersiapkan diri membuka mata kembali, menatap matanya, atau jika ia berniat menamparku tidak masalah. Jika…

Glek.

Ketika mataku telah berhasil kubuka dengan susah payah, pria mungil itu telah jatuh menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Tidurkah?

"_Hyung_?"

Aku mengangkat wajah kecilnya dengan tangan lebarku, menepuk-nepuk pipinya halus namun ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Jadi dia tidak mendengarnya? Choi Siwon, kau idiot!

Barusaja aku berniat untuk menggendong dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke kamarnya sendiri, Leeteuk hyung menggeliat, lalu kembali bangun dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Mau kemana, Wonnie? Kita belum selesai."

Tangannya cukup kuat untuk menarikku kembali duduk di posisiku semula, berseberangan dengannya dan tersekat oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"Kau tadi memilih apa? Dare or truth?"

Aku benar, kan? Dia melupakannya. Entah aku harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

"Dare!" jawabku kesal. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa, hyung?"

Bukan. Aku tidak kesal padanya, karena bagaimana pun dia selalu terlihat seperti malaikat bagiku, _anni_! Dia memang malaikat itu sendiri. Aku hanya kesal pada kebodohanku sendiri. Mencintai hyung-mu sendiri, ini bodoh atau bisa juga dikatakan gila.

"Hmm… kiss me."

Kiss… WHAT?! Aku masih belum bisa berpikir. Tidak, aku pasti salah dengar! Kucoba memutar memori mengingat dan menganalisa apa yang kira-kira ia katakan. Tidak ada tapi, aku hanya mnedengar kiss.

"Hyung, apa…. hmmmpph…."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, aku justru terpaksa membulatkan mata ketika cherry kenyalnya menyapu permukaan bibirku dan mendesak di detik berikutnya. Tunggu! Aku tidak mimpi, kan? Aku yakin aku tidak semabuk itu. Dan ini, panas ini, rasanya terlalu nyata.

Dia… menciumku?

TBC

haha, helo~

i'm back ^^

mau lanjut? so review! dan tolong kunjungi blogku juga .com


	2. Chapter 2

**Leeteuk's POV**

**_A day before…_**

"Jadi kau gay, Teuki?"

Mata kucing itu menatapku penuh intimidasi meski yang dilakukannya adalah membenarkan _nail art_-nya agar sempurna, membuatku ingin melemparkan meja atau apapun di hadapanku untuk menyumbat mulutnya yang selalu seenaknya itu.

"A-Aku tidak seperti itu!" kataku _teriakku_ ke wajah Heechul untuk membantah pertanyaan _atau pernyataan_nya yang kelewat terang-terangan itu.

"Jelas-jelas kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai bocah kristen itu!" Heechul berdecak sinis. "Jantungku berdetak cepat saat bersamanya Heechul-ah… dia nyaris menciumku! Aku ingin dia benar-benar menciumku. Dan apalagi tadi? Ah… pokoknya kau bercerita dengan wajah merah sekali, sampai sekarang."

"Mwo?! Kapan aku begitu?!" sahutku gelagapan, seperti pencuri tertangkap basah.

Heechul melirik arlojinya tidak begitu berminat. "Sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Sial! Ingatannya baik sekali.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, Teuki-ah… mari persingkat dengan mengatakan kau ingin bercinta dengannya saja."

"YAK! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Baik, aku nyaris meledak. Sepertinya aku memang akan menyesali ini seumur hidup. Bercerita hal sebegini pribadi pada orang macam Kim Heechul adalah dosa tersendiri, entah setan apa yang merasukiku sampai nekat melakukan itu. Pria itu menatapku cuek sambil terus mengelus-elus bulu kucing peliharaannya seolah yang barusaja kami bicarakan adalah rencana arisan mingguan atau sejenisnya. Sekarnag apa lagi? Ia memberi tatapan prihatin di buat-buat dan mnedesah dramatis, terlalu mengerikan melebihi drama paling buruk sekalipun.

"Duduklah Jungsoo-ya… kau menakuti HeeBum."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu justru membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh. Mati-matian menahan malu untuk bercerita padanya, orang yang kukira dapat mengertiku karena usia kami yang tidak terpaut jauh dibandingkan member lainnya. Oh, sepertinya aku melupakan satu hal, memangnya kapan seorang Kim Heechul yang aneh ini bisa di ajak bicara dari hati ke hati?!

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Duduklah. Aku punya rencana untukmu."

Pernahkah kau membayangkan atau mencoba berakting layaknya _drunken master_ atau hal-hal konyol semacam itu?

Aku melakukannya. Sekarang. Membuat diriku terlihat mabuk di hadapan Siwon, terdengar mustahil, tapi percayalah aku adalah aktor yang lumayan sampai-sampai aktor sebaik Siwon pun tidak menyadarinya meski kuakui aku benar-benar gugup saat melakukannya, takut kalau-kalau ia mengetahui kepura-puraanku. Tapi sepertinya Siwon yang terlanjur mabuk tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

Takukah kau, Siwon-ah… kau sudah mabuk, tapi masih terlihat seperti ini. Masih saja tampan. Ah, kenapa bisa ada orang sesempurna kau? Tuhan membuat manusia-manusia lain merasa tidak adil karena menciptakanmu. Ini hampir tidak masuk akal. Kau memiliki apa yang kami, walau seluruh member Super Junior dikumpulkan, kurasa masih tidak bisa menandingimu. Kau seperti toko serba ada. Kau adalah kata lain dari… lengkap. Kau tampan, kaya, dari keluarga yang memang kaya dan terhormat tapi juga mengumpulkan kekayaan hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri, kristen yang sangat taat, kau juga pria terseksi di Korea ya? Hehe. Kau memang sesempurna itu. Apalagi eoh? Ah ya, dan kau sangat _gentle_, terlalu _gentle. _

Kau mungkin dongsaeng yang terlalu baik. Seorang adik patuh yang selalu ada untuk mendengarkan masalah hyung, memaksa memikulnya bersama, begitu menghormati hyung, menghargai hyung, melindungi, seolah hyung…. special. Maaf Siwon-ah, hyung berpikir begitu. Aku mungkin kakak yang begitu buruk sampai menyalah artikan semua kebaikanmu. Mianhae… hyung harusnya tidak berpikir hubungan kita bisa lebih dari _hyung-dongsaeng . _Maafkan aku, tapi aku… terllau berani memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu, perasaan yang bahkan abnormal. Aku… mencintaimu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium Heechul?"

Sebenarnya aku nyaris gila oleh pertanyaan itu, terus berputar-putar di otakku setiap harinya, terutama sehabis konser dan ia memberikan _fanservise _yang terlalu panas dengan member lainnya. Rasanya aku ingin meledak.

"Ah? Itu… dia yang suka menciumku, lagipula itu kan _fanservice_, hyung."

Kenapa kau juga suka mencium Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun…"

Yah, kenapa kau senang mencium siapa saja? Kenapa kau seperti kecanduan pada _skinship_? Dan… kenapa kau juga suka menggodaku seperti itu?

"Kenapa… kau suka melakukan _fanservice_ dengan hyung?"

Akhirnya kulontakan pertanyaan itu dengan was-was. Ini semacam membuatku sulit bernafas. Sesak. Tolong… jangan lagi membuatku salah paham.

"_Saranghae ttaemune,_" ucapnya. Ah, iya nyaris dapat dikatakan berteriak sebenarnya.

Serta-merta aku merasa seperti seluruh pasokan darhku di pompa ke wajah. Apa yang barusaja ia katakan?! Aku tidak tuli, kan? Aku tidak berkhayal kan? Atau… mungkinkah aku mabuk hanya gara-gara air putih yang dimasukkan dalam botol bekas soju?!

"Kiss me…"

Tanpa menunggu anak itu berpikir ribuan kali untuk menurutiku, aku telah dengan tidak begitu sadar menempelkan bibirku pada miliknya, membuat pria jangkung itu melotot dan mencengkeram lenganku kuat, tapi tidak berusaha melepasnya. Akibatnya, ciuman yang kukira akan singkat, sekedarnya, dan berakhir manis itu berubah. Tubuhku terdesak merapat.

Dan aku segera yakin bahwa ia juga menginginkannya ketika ia mulai lancang melumat bibirku, awalnya lembut dan ragu-ragu, tapi detik berikutnya semua telah terasa lapar dan menuntut banyak. Ia seperti akan menelanku bulat-bulat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Rasanya mendadak bibirku nyeri karena panas dan membengkak, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu mau melepaskan. Aku pun sama, berharap tubuhku tidak lagi memerlukan oksigen, setidaknya untuk semenit kedepan saja. Sebentar lagi saja…

Entah apa yang terjadi, tanganku tiba-tiba sudah berjalan sendiri menarik-narik rambutnya, kurang ajar bukan? Dan dia tangannya juga terlalu kuat menarik tengkukku dan menangkup wajahku sampai sakit. Aktifitas –kau-tahu-apa-itu berlangsung semakin intens meski aku merasa hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Hanya saja…

"Aku harap kalian tidak lupa untuk tidak melakukannya disini, Teuki-ah… ck! Kalian ini benar-benar! Contoh tidak baik untuk adik-adik kita."

Suara itu serentak menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku cepat-cepat menarik diri dan berdiri kikuk di samping Siwon yang sama canggungnya. Mendadak semburat merah memenuhi wajahku merasakan basah di sekitar area bibir tanpa sempat menyekanya, saliva yang entah milik siapa. Dan Kim Heechul hanya menyeringai hebat menyaksikan bagian itu.

Aissh! Harusnya waktu itu aku benar-benar melemparnya dengan meja.

**FIN**

makasih yang dah review :)


End file.
